


December 2nd

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Mentions of Cancer, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt tells Sebastian about his first Christmas without his mom.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	December 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the second chapter! <3

“Babe?”

Kurt glances up from his Vogue magazine to meet his husband’s eyes. "Yes?”

“We should get a Christmas tree. The apartment looks a little… unfestive.” That morning, Kurt had opened his advent calendar to find a picture of an apple. It was a reference to the name they had chosen in the event they ever had a celebrity child - Apple. The drawing had then prompted Kurt to share the tale of the time Burt had saved Kurt’s first Christmas in New York by bringing a tree to the loft he and Rachel had shared - and an apple ornament - Which had prompted _Sebastian_ to suddenly notice the lack of Christmas decorations around the apartment. A tree seemed like the perfect place to start. 

“Maybe that’s how I like it,” Kurt replies, going back to his magazine.

“Yeah, but a tree-”

“Did I ever tell you about my first Christmas without my mom?”

Sebastian looks down and shakes his head. Kurt has been talking about his mom more than ever since they lost Burt, but none of the stories were really lighthearted. They normally made the mood more depressing.

“My mom was always the one to buy the Christmas tree,” Kurt explains. “She loved Christmas, almost as much as you do, and she could never wait. Well, the first year without my mom, my dad forgot all about it. He only remembered when he saw me hanging my mom’s perfume bottle from my window shade on Christmas Eve, like my own version of a Christmas ornament. So he takes me out of bed, gives me one of his coats, and drives through a snowstorm until we get to the tree lot. It was the first time I really smiled since my mom died.”

Sebastian looks at the tears in Kurt’s eyes; he’s close to tearing up himself. “See,” Sebastian says eventually, “the Christmas tree made you smile. That’s why we should get one.”

“No, you don’t get it,” Kurt argues, the tears finally spilling down over his cheeks, “it wasn’t the tree that made me smile, it was my _dad_. Knowing that even though she was gone I still had my dad- I would _always_ have my dad- that was what made me happy. Suddenly, I wasn’t so lost anymore. But now, what do I have? I’m all alone again-”

“Hey,” Sebastian shushes him, wrapping his arms around Kurt tightly. “It’s okay, you aren’t alone. I’m here, remember? We’re married, you aren’t getting rid of me. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt sniffs and untangles himself from Sebastian, smiling slightly at him. “Sorry, it’s just… Christmas was _so_ special to my dad and me. _And_ my mom. My first Christmas in New York, my dad told me he had cancer.”

“I know. I’m sorry, babe.” Sebastian strokes his back soothingly. He wishes he could do more for Kurt, it’s been so hard for the two of them but he can’t even imagine how Kurt feels going through this. He’ll just have to try his best to make his husband’s Christmas as happy as he can.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 2nd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789949) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
